No tan inocente
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Puede que Luffy no sepa siquiera que es un beso, pero eso no quiere decir que sea inocente. Menos cuando tiene a su merced a una apetecible Nami dormida frente a él. —LuNa 3D2Y.


¡Volví! *-* uf, odio quedarme en Hiatus pero por fin mi inspiración ha regresado. Traía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y ¿Why not? Un Luffy pervertido le gusta a cualquiera 8'D lean y sabrán (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**NO TAN INOCENTE"****.**

Nami es una muchacha dulce con una sonrisa capaz de alumbrar hasta el más obscuro y lúgubre rincón del océano. Alguien que ríe cada dos por tres, pero grita el doble de veces.

Su cabello es del color de las mandarinas, fruta y alimento preferido. Y despide un olor entremezclado de estas y algo de dinero junto con una cálida brisa de verano.

Nami es débil, en comparación con su tripulación, y aun así, posee uno de los más fuertes espíritus que una chica pudiera tener. Podría decirse que ella posee una fuerza que está lejos de ser física. Aunque sus golpes no dejan de doler, y como Luffy no deja de llamarla demonio no lo dejaran de hacer.

Pero ella es linda a su manera, en realidad, ella es bastante linda. Con ojos profundos que le recuerdan al chocolate, finos labios suaves como el terciopelo, y un cuerpo digno de una reina.

Porque Nami es una _reina_ y Luffy ya se ha dado cuenta de ello, mas aun con ese enorme lapso de tiempo que estuvieron separados, cada quien buscando ser más útil para sus siguientes aventuras.

Sí, fueron tres largos años… y en ningún momento saco a la navegante de su mente. Aun en las noches, mientras admiraba el resplandor de las estrellas, Luffy se preguntaba a menudo si Nami lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella, si continuaría cambiando su guardarropa casi como maniática, si su sonrisa viviría –porque si no era hombre muerto, en palabras de Gen– y si sus habilidades para predecir el clima continuaban siendo buenas.

Que va, era obvio que eran mejores. Y en realidad, así era.

Pero no eran los únicos cambios en ambos. Ella era toda una mujer ahora, y él… un hombre hecho y derecho, casi todo el tiempo. Bueno, solo en las batallas. El resto del tiempo era como un huracán imparable hambriento de carne y que disfrutaba la vida a lo grande.

Nami en cambio, era como una tranquila ola. De esas que mecen suavemente el Thousand Sunny una no típica tarde de verano, las que mojan las orillas de una playa, las que guían a los piratas a una nueva aventura.

Luffy ama el mar, casi tanto como ama a sus nakamas y su sombrero, aunque no sabe muy bien que significa amar. Y a pesar de eso, podría afirmar que _ama_ a Nami, más que a cualquiera que haya amado.

Aquella noche lo comprendió, a mitad de un sueño en donde conquistaba el Grand Line y era coronado como el Rey de los Piratas, y sus amigos se regocijaban en felicidad al cumplir sus sueños también y él se veía en la necesidad de elegir a su Reina. En ese momento exacto, el azabache comprendió que no quería a nadie que no fuera _ella_ en su vida.

Y comprendió igualmente que no podía seguir ignorando lo obvio.

Nami podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera a la palma de su mano –como el idiota de Sanji–, Luffy igual –como la divertida Hancock que murmuraba cosas raras sobre bodas– y si todo continuaba igual, al paso que iban ella terminaría con otro.

El solo pensarlo le revolvía las entrañas.

Debía hacer algo al respecto, lo que fuera, lo tenía claro. Convivir tanto con Sanji en la cocina y recibir tantos de sus sermones ahora podría serle de utilidad. Según cuando un chico quería marcar su territorio debía… be-besiar. No, bekar, ¿besar? Si, besar a la chica que quería como suya.

Pero… ¿Qué era un beso?

No tenía idea alguna de cómo dar uno, o recibirlo. Joder, y justo por eso maldecía a su abuelo por nunca enseñarle lo básico respecto a relacionarse con chicas.

Frustrado, Luffy se acomodo de medio lado en su hamaca. Sin saber qué hacer. A su lado Usopp roncaba sonoramente, Brook tarareaba suavemente una nana, Sanji dormía plácidamente y Franky y Zoro se encontraban en la cubierta.

Nami debería estar en el cuarto de cartografía, ya que nunca la vio salir de ahí para irse a su habitación, probablemente sola.

¿Sería correcto ir a verla y darle un beso, fuese lo que fuese?

De seguro le gritaría que no eran horas de andar despierto y le regalaría una buena paliza, de seguro daría otro de sus discursos donde lo llamaba idiota en quien sabe cuántos idiomas, era casi seguro, y aun así, eligió arriesgarse.

Con sumo cuidado y silencio, Luffy se levanto de su hamaca y abandono la habitación. En dirección al cuarto de cartografía, al llegar se encontró con las luces apagadas y una chica recargada en su escritorio, susurrando cosas incomprensibles entre sueños.

Un poco de tinta escurría de su pluma, que yacía a un lado y un montón de papeles abarrotaban el mueble.

El azabache sonrió divertido y con el mismo cuidado de antes se aproximo a ella, quedando a tan solo un par de centímetros de su rostro. Durante unos momentos, no hizo nada.

Se le quedo observando, escrutándola con la mirada, en busca de alguna imperfección inexistente, con su cálido aliento golpeándole el rostro y escuchando su acompasada respiración.

_Sin duda alguna es hermosa_, pensó.

Y continúo sin hacer nada, viendo sus apetecibles labios, porque lucían deliciosos, igual que la carne. ¿Nami sabría a carne? Era una idea absurda, probablemente tendría el característico sabor de una mandarina.

¿Cómo comprobarlo?

Quizá, solo quizá… si los lamiera durante un segundo o dos, confirmaría su sabor. No perdía nada, ella _nunca_ lo descubriría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Luffy se fue acercando, lentamente, hasta al fin juntar su boca con la de su navegante en un roce tímido, inexperto y corto. Tan rápido como surgió desapareció.

Luffy, con estrepitosos latidos en su oído, se alejo y la miro dudoso. Lamiendo lo poco que quedaba de ese fascinante sabor a mandarina, como él suponía era y con ganas de más. Aun no comprendía que era un beso pero a esas alturas valía un comino.

Él solo deseaba repetir aquello. Y eso hizo, con más confianza volvió a unir sus labios. Para su mala suerte ella estaba sentada y él tenía que encorvarse para quedar a su altura, y era muy incómodo. Pero eso no impidió que la intensidad del 'inocente gesto' aumentara, y pronto Luffy quiso _más_, más aparte de esos labios.

No entendía el porqué, pero necesitaba explorar más allá de lo que las ropas de Nami dejaban ver, quiso sentir su piel, saborearla. Quiso saber cómo sería si ella enredara sus dedos en su cabellera, y enredara sus esbeltas piernas a su cintura. Que susurrara su nombre y no lo soltara jamás.

Casi sin darse cuenta, pronto se descubrió explorando la boca de la peli naranja con urgencia, no supo cuando pero ella entreabrió la boca, y ahora dejaba escapar ruidos raros, como un tipo de ronroneo que no lo era.

Un adorable color rojizo adornaba sus mejillas y susurraba uno que otro "Luffy" entrecortadamente, pero seguía dormida. Ajena a lo que ocurría y Luffy, se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido por no percatarse de que su mano estaba metida en la blusa de dormir de ella. Peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos, fue entonces que entendió que eso estaba mal.

Algo andaba mal con él, él no era así, no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. No.

— Lu… Luffy… —balbució ella, sonriendo. Y asustándolo. Como si Nami despidiera fuego Luffy se alejo de ella todo lo que pudo y cayo de sentón al suelo. Sudaba frío, y sentía _demasiado_ calor. Definitivamente no era él mismo esa noche, debía estar enfermo.

Sí, cogió algún bicho raro en la isla y ahora sufría los efectos secundarios. Seguro que era eso.

Inseguro, Luffy se levanto y después de confirmar que Nami aun dormía, corrió veloz y sin perder el tiempo de vuelta a su habitación. Pronto amanecería. Y los piratas de ese barco notarían un gran cambio en su despistado capitán. Y es que, no eran tan inocente como aparentaba serlo.

.

El canto de las aves anuncio un nuevo día en el vasto océano para todos. En una de las tantas habitaciones, una perezosa Nami se estiraba, con dolor de espalda por haber dormido en una silla y no un mullido colchón.

Sintiendo que algo raro había en el ambiente, miro las cuatro paredes, buscando el origen de su desconcierto, mas no lo encontró.

Únicamente sabía que sus labios tenían un sabor diferente esa mañana, como si hubiera comido carne recién, pero no era así.

Ah, bueno, probablemente no era nada importante. Ni que el idiota y asexual de Luffy la hubiera besado mientras dormía o algo parecido.

**#FIN**

* * *

Sí, repito que Luffy inocentemente pervertido es genial x3 asvfghasfdghas pobre Nami, vivirá en la ignorancia xD y si pensaron que esto ameritaba un lemmon pues les digo que sufran (?) me da cosa escribirlos así xDD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
